The Outcast Student of St Lobelia Girls' Academy
by FlameLightning19
Summary: Aki Yoshiyuki is the daughter of the Head Mistress of St. Lobelia Girls' Academy. She doesn't like being at the Academy and has quite a reputation. Aki's dream is to go to Ouran Private Academy where her boyfriend and her friends go. Rated for mentions of rape, violence, Yuri, and language. AU, probably some OOC from the Host Club, told mainly in Aki's P.O.V. OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1: This is My Life

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, Bones, FUNimation Entertainment, Nomad, and VAP.**

**Author's Note: I randomly thought of this after watching Episode 9 of OHSHC. I had wondered what it would have been like if a girl who went to the St. Lobelia Girls' Academy had a 'Rebel' attitude and this is what I came up with. I will include the Host Club in this FanFiction, but they are not the main characters; my OCs, Aki Yoshiyuki and Kaien Ishida are. I hope you enjoy my FanFiction. **

**Also I do ****NOT**** support rape and I'm not into lesbian relationships, I mean no disrespect to any women who are lesbian. It's just how I was raised, being told that only a man and a woman can date each other.**

**Anyway, I'm getting sidetracked, please enjoy my FanFiction.**

* * *

My name is Aki Yoshiyuki, I'm fifteen years old, and I'm a first year student at St. Lobelia Girls' Academy. I've never wanted to go to St. Lobelia Girls' Academy, but my Mother makes me. I have to go to St. Lobelia Girls' Academy because my Mother is the Head Mistress or Principal. I should also mention that my Mother is rich, which is one reason why I'm able to be in St. Lobelia Girls' Academy.

Since it's only girls at St. Lobelia Girls' Academy a lot of the girls, I think it's more like all the girls, have developed feeling towards the other girls. The most popular girls in the school are the members of the Zuka Club; the President Benio Amakusa, the Vice President Chizuru Maihara, and Hinako Tsuwabuki. No one in the Zuka Club likes me at all and I don't care.

What sickens me is that my Mother allows the girls to have relationships with other girls. The reason is because she has a girlfriend or partner named Ayumi Suzuki. Another reason is my Mother wants the students to be happy since they all come from rich families. I hate both my Mother and her girlfriend, what sucks even more is I have to live with them.

People wonder all the time how I was born. I don't blame them, I would be curious too if I knew two people were lesbians and one of them was expecting a child. My Mother and Ayumi have been dating long before I was born. They have been living together for a long time too, but one night while my Mother was out shopping she was drugged and raped.

I don't blame my Mother for getting raped, hell I wouldn't be here if it didn't happen. Anyway, the only thing my Mother knew about my Father was his name, which is Ryo Tachiki. My Mother expects me to hate my Father, but how can I hate someone I've never met? The answer is I can't; I don't know my Father so I can't hate him. All I know is that my Father's hair must be black and his eyes must be brown.

The reason why I think suspect this is because my hair is black and my eyes are brown; my Mother has blonde hair and blue eyes. The rest about my Father I don't know. He left on a piece of paper his name, and that he was born to a rich family, and that he was Japanese. That's all I know about him, but because of this I have this strange want to meet him.

Oh, I should also mention that I am unlike any of the other girls at St. Lobelia Girls' Academy. Unlike the other girls I have a boyfriend. His name is Kaien Ishida and he's a student at Ouran Private Academy. Kaien has brown hair and hazel eyes. We've been dating since Middle School.

Also unlike the other girls I do not where St. Lobelia's uniform, it's not my style. I wear blue jeans and a black short sleeved shirt. Unless it's the fall and winter then I wear a black zip-up jacket. I'm always getting sent to my Mother's office, but I never care. I forgot to mention that I wear black shoes. My Mother can't really do anything because I get the best grades in the whole Academy. I get grounded a lot though, but it doesn't stop me.

Because of how I dress and how I act at school I have a few nicknames. I'm either known as 'The Outcast Student' or 'The Rebel' which I like more. Oh, there are other names that I get called, but I don't remember them all. I also have the worst reputation at the Academy.

Speaking of the Academy, I should mention my friends. I have none at St. Lobelia Girls' Academy and I don't want to be friends with any of them. My friends go to Ouran Private Academy; Kaien is also friends with them. They are Haruhi Fujioka, Tamaki Souh, Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka, and Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka.

It took Kaien and me some time, but we now know that Haruhi is really a girl. We swore not to tell anyone. I had a lot of extra promising to do, especially to Tamaki. Eventually he believed me. There was nothing for me to gain by telling anyone at my Academy that Haruhi is really a girl.


	2. Chapter 2: The Walk to the Meeting Spot

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, Bones, FUNimation Entertainment, Nomad, and VAP.**

**Author's Note: Well, I was hoping to have at least one review; by the time I posted the second chapter, but two reviews work. I wrote this chapter this chapter the day after I rewatched Episode 9, but before I watched Episode 19. I haven't watched all of Ouran High School Host Club yet, just seen the first 13, but I just had to write this story.**

**Well, enough talking from me, please enjoy Chapter 2 and review.**

* * *

It's been two weeks since school started and right now I'm sitting in class bored out of my mind. Okay, maybe that was stretching it a bit; I was listening to the lesson. My mind was thinking of this afternoon. I was to be picked up by Kaien and then we would hang out with the Host Club. Although the Host Club would be busy impressing the girls from Ouran. It was the only place Kaien and I could go without my Mother knowing.

The teacher gave us our homework just as the final bell rang. I wrote my homework down and walked out of the room. Exiting the school I saw the other girls walking to their rides home. As I start walking to the spot where Kaien would pick me up at, I heard a voice.

My family's driver suddenly stops me, "Mistress Aki, you're Mother is waiting for you at the car."

I sigh as I turn around; I must have been glaring because I saw the driver panic a little. My glare did not soften, "Ryuu, we've talked about this. Never call me Mistress, just Aki."

Ryuu bows, "Forgive me, Aki. It's a force of habit."

"It's alright, Ryuu. Tell my Mother that I'm walking home like I always do," my glare soften.

Ryuu nods, "Very well, Aki," he then left.

I began walking again going to the spot where Kaien's car would meet me at. I knew that my Mother would be pissed with me again for being out late. I think its funny myself; I really have to hold my smirks back when she's yelling at me.

Looking up I saw the café that Kaien and I chose to meet at. Walking over to one of the tables outside, I sat down in the chair and place my bag on the table. Kaien's car wasn't due to arrive for another five minutes. So, I just sat back and relaxed.


	3. Chapter 3: Kaien Talks to Kyoya

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, Bones, FUNimation Entertainment, Nomad, and VAP.**

**Author's Note: Well, in this chapter I am going to write it from Kaien's point of view. In future chapters I will write a few others in his point of view; only when they need to be in his point of view. Also, I still haven't finished all of Ouran High School Host Club yet, but I have seen 20 episodes.**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.**

* * *

I'm in class just before lunch and I have one thing on my mind. All I can think about is talking to Kyoya about Aki and me hanging out in the Music Room while they were entertaining the girls after school. For now all I could do is waiting for the lunch bell to ring.

Oh, I guess I can introduce myself; my name is Kaien Ishida, I'm sixteen years old, and I'm a first year student at Ouran Private Academy. My family business, Ishida Records, has been in my family for five generations. I'm the heir to Ishida Records, but first I have to graduate college.

My girlfriend is Aki Yoshiyuki and she goes to St. Lobelia Girls' Academy. She's told me many times that she hates it at St. Lobelia. I don't blame her; I would hate it there too. Aki tells me that none of the girls at St. Lobelia likes her. It's hard to tell because she has such a laid back attitude.

The lunch bell brought me out of my thoughts. I look up at the board and wrote my homework down. Then I got my stuff and start to leave the room when one of the girls in my class, Naomi, stops me.

"Kaien, you should talk to the Host Club about joining their club," Naomi smiles.

Another girl, Izumi, walks up to us, "Yeah, I'm sure they would let you in the club. After all, you are one of the eight most wanted guys at the Academy."

They were right, I was always getting asked out by the girls at the Academy ever since Middle School. It hasn't been as bad this year because of the Host Club, but they are always telling me I should join.

I look at the girls with a sideways glance, turn on my charm, as Aki calls it, and put that sad but sweet tone in my voice, "I'm very flattered girls; but my heart already belongs to someone. Also I'm already in the Music Club."

The girls look like they could cry any second. Then Naomi looks at me, "We understand, Kaien."

"So, who's the girl that stole your heart?" Izumi asks cheerfully.

A smile appears on my face; I could never help the smile when girls ask me who I'm dating. I pull my wallet out of my pocket and show them the picture I have of Aki, "Her name is Aki Yoshiyuki."

The girls squeal when the saw the picture next to it.

"You two are so cute together, Kaien," Naomi smiles.

Izumi nods in agreement, "Yeah, how long have you two been dating?"

I smile again, as I put my wallet back, "Since, Middle School."

Naomi giggles, "No wonder you were always turning everyone down."

I nod, "Yes, that's why."

Well, see you, Kaien," Izumi smiles and they both left.

I left for the lunch room, but before I left I saw Haruhi still at her desk. She had brought her own lunch from home. I was about to leave the room, but I stop when I hear Haruhi's voice.

"So, will you and Aki be joining us in the Music Room today?"

I smile, "Yeah, I'm about to go talk to Kyoya-Sempai."

"Well, I could always put a good word in for you like I always do."

"Thanks, Haruhi."

"You better head to lunch," she smiles back.

"Yeah, see you later," I then left the classroom.

I walk to the cafeteria and got my lunch. I then walk over to the table where the rest of the Host Club was sitting at. Sitting down across the table from Kyoya I began to eat.

Hikaru and Karou look at me, "Kaien, is Haruhi eating in the classroom again?" The twins ask me together.

I nod, "Yeah, _he_ is," I made sure that I use _he_ and not _she_.

Kyoya did not look up from his notebook, "So, Kaien; do you have a question? You usually sit alone."

"Yeah, Kai-Chan; you usually never eat with us."

I stop eating and look at Kyoya, "Kyoya-Sempai, is it alright if Aki and I hang out in your club today when you guys are working?"

Kyoya stops writing and looks at Tamaki, "Well, what do you think, Tamaki?"

Tamaki looks at the members of the Host Club and smiles, "Gentlemen, it's our job as members of the elite Host Club to make every girl happy."

Kyoya nods, "Very well, Tamaki," he then looks at me, "I have no problem then, Kaien."

I smile, "Thank you, Tamaki-Sempai and Kyoya-Sempai."

Kaoru looks at Tamaki, "You know boss, it's actually interesting when Aki is here."

Hikaru nods, agreeing with his brother, "Yeah, the girls just go crazy over the two."

"Yeah," Takeshi agrees.

"I do feel sorry for Aki-Chan though, she has it rough at St. Lobelia," Mitsukuni got a sad look on his face.

I look at him and smile, "It's alright, Honey-Sempai; Aki doesn't listen to what the other girls say about her."

Mitsukuni beams with happiness, "Really?"

I nod, "Yeah, she told me herself."

"Okay, that makes everything better," Mitsukuni smiles.

The lunch bell rang and I put my tray where it went. Then Hikaru, Kaoru, and I walk back to class. The twins sit in their desk, on either side of Haruhi, while I sit in the desk in front of Hikaru, next to the window.

Again I was halfway paying attention to the lesson. I didn't feel like I need to listen to the lesson, I'm one of the smartest kids in my grade. Haruhi, of course, is smarter than me, but I knew that already.

Not only was I thinking about Aki, but I was also thinking about what the Music Club would do next. After all I was the President of the Music Club, despite being a first year. The members of the Music Club were the ones who made me President. They knew that I know more about music than anyone.

Which is true, I have been watching my Father ever since I was five years old. I want to know everything I can learn about music so I can take over my family's business. Since I'm the oldest I am the next heir. I have a younger brother and sister, but neither one of them are as passionate about music as I am.

Hiro, who is my younger brother, is a second year Middle School student here at Ouran. He is passionate about Karate and he is a part of the Karate Club. My younger sister, Saya, does have a passion for music, but it's not as big as mine. She really likes the violin and plays it beautifully; Saya is in the Classical Music Club as a fourth year Elementary student here at Ouran Academy.

The next thing I hear is the final bell ringing for the day. I look through my notes and saw that I was at least paying some attention to the afternoon classes.

Knowing Hiro and Saya have club meetings this afternoon I took the opportunity to call our family's driver. I wait for him to answer the phone.

"Hello?" my driver asks.

"Tetsuya, this is Kaien. I need you to go to the café and pick up Aki Yoshiyuki."

"Yes, Master Kaien."

"She should be waiting for you there," I tell him.

"Of course, sir; I'm leaving to go get her."

I smile, "Thanks, Tetsuya. Tell her to go to Music Room number three."

Tetsuya was silent for a moment, "Isn't that the room the Host Club uses, Master Kaien?"

"I know, but I don't have a club meeting today. Besides I have to wait here for Hiro and Saya so I might as well get all the girls at Ouran off my back."

"I understand, sir. Well, goodbye."

"Bye," I hang up my phone and put it in my pocket. I began walking to Music Room number three to wait for Aki.


	4. Chapter 4: Aki's Day with the Host Club

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, Bones, FUNimation Entertainment, Nomad, and VAP.**

**Author's Note: Well, at least the last chapter was longer than the first two. Anyway, this chapter will be back in Aki's point of view. This chapter will probably be long as well, just depends on how it turns out at the end. Oh, I should mention that it was not my original plan for Kaien to have a younger brother or sister, but I thought why not it might make the story more interesting.**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and please review... no one has yet.**

* * *

I thought about doing my homework while I am waiting, but I am not in the mood. It's not homework for nothing. Just then Kaien's car pulls up; truthfully I am expecting to see Kaien, Hiro, and Saya in the limo.

Tetsuya gets out of the driver's seat and opens the back door for me. I stand up, grab my bag, and walk over to the car.

"Hello, Miss Aki."

I look at Tetsuya, "Hey, Tetsuya," I actually let Tetsuya call me 'Miss Aki', I'm not fully sure why.

"The Ishida siblings are still at Ouran."

"Really?" I look inside of the limo and see that none of the Ishida siblings were in the car. Placing my bag in the car I look at Tetsuya, "So, did Hiro and Saya have club meetings?"

He nods, "Yes, and Master Kaien is waiting for you with the Host Club."

"Okay," I get in the car, "Let's go, Tetsuya."

"Of course, ma'am," Tetsuya closes the door and walks back to the driver's seat. He then drives me to Ouran Academy.

Ten minutes later, we arrive at Ouran Academy. Tetsuya gets out of the driver's seat and opens the door for me. I grab my bag and get out of the limo. He closes the back door and looks at me, "Please tell Master Kaien that I will be back later tonight."

I nod, "Okay, I will, Tetsuya."

"I'll even drive you home tonight," Tetsuya smiles.

I slightly smile, "Thanks, Tetsuya."

He bows, "You're welcome, Miss Aki," Tetsuya gets back in the limo and drives away.

I walk into Ouran Academy and walk to Music Room Number Three. I open the door and rose petals come from the room. That's when I hear the Host Club greet me.

"Welcome," they say together.

The Hitachiin twins realize it is me, "Oh, it's only Aki."

I look at the twins, "Well, hello to you too, Hikaru and Kaoru."

The rest of the Host Club laughs. Mitsukuni then runs up to me, "Aki-Chan," He gives me a big hug and smiles up at me.

I smile back to him, "Hello, Honey-Sempai."

Mitsukuni lets go of me and walks back over to Takashi. I look around the room and notice that only the Host Club was currently the only ones in the Music Room.

Haruhi looks over at a window that is over to the side. She smiles to the person sitting on the window seal, "Kaien, Aki is here."

I look over in the direction that Haruhi is looking in. Kaien turns his attention from the window over to me. He smiles at me as he stands up and walks over to me. Wrapping his arms around my waist Kaien kisses me on the lips, "Hello, Aki."

I smile back, "Hello, Kaien." I then look back over at the Host Club. "Thank you all for letting Kaien and me meet here."

Tamaki smiles, "It's no trouble, 'Princess Aki'."

I am a little shock; Tamaki never calls me 'Princess Aki', but Kaien did not seem to mind.

Kyoya looks up from his black notebook and looks at Kaien and me, "Well, if you two would please stand over to the side for a moment. We're about to let the girls in."

Kaien nods, "Of course, Kyoya-Sempai."

We walk over to the window seal Kaien is sitting on. He takes my bag and places it next to his. Kaien sits down on the window seal and pulls me down on his lap, wrapping his arms around me. I am truly happy in Kaien's arms; I did not worry about St. Lobelia, my mother, or my home life.

The Host Club opens and the girls of Ouran Academy walk in. They walk to the members of the Host Club they usually see. One girl walks over to Kaien and me. She looks at Kaien, "I thought you would be with the Music Club, Kaien."

Kaien looks at her, "Not today, Tsubaki, we didn't have a club meeting."

Tsubaki then looks at me, "Who are you? I have never seen you at Ouran Academy before."

I look at her, "My name is Aki Yoshiyuki. I go to St. Lobelia Girls' Academy, but you can't tell that by the clothes I'm wearing."

Kaoru and Hikaru walk over to us. Hikaru looks at Tsubaki, "Aki is dating one of the students here at Ouran Academy."

"And she is dating none other than Kaien," Kaoru finishes.

Tsubaki looks at Kaien then at me, "Is that true, Aki?"

I nod, "Yeah, we've been dating since Middle School."

She looks back at Kaien, "So, that's why you always turned down any girl who asked you out, Kaien."

Kaien nods, "Yeah, that's why."

Tsubaki then suddenly looks out the window Kaien and I are sitting next to, "Yoshiyuki? Where have I heard that name before?"

I look at Hikaru and Kaoru and see a mischievous look in their eyes. I thought to myself, _'Oh great, they are going to tell Tsubaki that it's the same last name as the Head Mistress of St. Lobelia.'_

Hikaru looks at Tsubaki, "Well, we can tell you where you heard the last name Yoshiyuki before."

She looks at the twins, "You can?"

Kaoru nods, "Yes, we can. It's the last name of the Head Mistress of St. Lobelia Girls' Academy."

Tsubaki looks at me, "Are you really the daughter of the Head Mistress of St. Lobelia?"

I sigh as I nod, "Yeah, unfortunately."

Kaien tightens his grip around me so I know not to worry and to remind me where I am. He knows that I hate mentioning my mother. Kaien does everything he can to keep me calm.

I sigh again and touch Kaien's hand, I know he's right. I try not to think of my mother too much.

Tsubaki looks at me, "Did I say something wrong, Aki?"

I look at her, "No, its okay, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki sighs, "Thank goodness, I thought I said something wrong."

I smile slightly, "It's fine; I just don't like my mother."

"Really, you don't?" Tsubaki asks.

Kaien looks at Tsubaki, "It's a difficult subject to talk about, Tsubaki. Aki doesn't really like to talk about it."

"Oh, I understand," Tsubaki then walks over to Mitsukuni and Takashi.

I look at the Hitachiin twins, "I was trying to keep that a secret."

"We know," the twins smirk.

"But it wouldn't be any fun." Hikaru starts.

"If we didn't tell someone," Kaoru finishes.

I sigh, "You two are hopeless," I then smirk, "I believe you two have some clients waiting."

The Hitachiin twins laugh, "Yeah, we know." They then walk back over to the girls there to see them.

I lean back into Kaien's chest and hope that no one else will walk over to us. I know nothing can last forever though. Just as I think nothing can ruin this moment my cell phone rings. I sigh in frustration and answer my phone, "Hello?"

"Aki Yoshiyuki, where in the hell are you at?!"

It is my mother, Kaya Yoshiyuki, "I'm at the local café, Mother."

"I had Ryuu drive by there, I know you're lying!" My mother yells at me.

I stand up and Kaien knows that I didn't want to disturb the Host Club's meeting any more. Walking out of the Music Room I head for the fountain that can be seen from the Music Room. My expressions grow cold, "What in the hell do you want, Mother?"

"Don't use that tone with me young lady, I want your ass home now!" My mother yells again.

"I'm busy; I am at Ouran Academy with Kaien if you must know!" I yell back.

"What?!" My mother is clearly getting mad, "You know how I feel about you dating that Ishida boy!"

"His name is Kaien, Mother!" You don't understand me at all! Unlike you I am not a lesbian!" I lose my temper.

Silence is the only thing I hear from the other line. Then I hear a different woman's voice, "Good job, Aki. You have upset your mother."

"Ayumi," I hiss.

"There you go getting pissed off again," Ayumi is calm; like always.

"Shut up! Damn it, Ayumi, you don't know what it's like to be me!"

"Calm down, Aki," Ayumi remains calm.

"No, you're not my mother and I don't have to listen to you, Ayumi!" I continue to yell.

"The more you yell at me the less time you get to spend with your 'precious' boyfriend," Ayumi smirks.

I can't see her smirk, but I know she is. Opening my mouth I am about to yell at Ayumi again. That's when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. Looking over my shoulder I instantly calm down when I see Kaien's face. I sigh and turn my attention back to Ayumi completely calm now. "Fine, whatever; don't wait up for me."

"Aki…" Ayumi starts, but I end the call and turn off my phone.

Kaien takes my cell phone and puts it in his pocket. He turns me around in his arms, "Come on, let's go inside."

I smile and nod at him, "Alright."

He lets me go and holds my hand as he begins to lead me back inside Ouran Private Academy. I know that Kaien can tell that after my phone call I am definitely upset. I always get upset after my mother bothers me while I'm not home, especially when she yells at me. As we walk inside the school I sigh.

Kaien stops and looks at me, "Aki, are you okay?"

I shake my head, "Not really, I'm just really pissed at my mother, that's all."

Grapping my chin Kaien pulls my face closer to his, "I know, that's why I ended up following you."

I smile, Kaien always knows what to say to me, "I'm glad you did, because once I lose my temper there's no stopping me."

"Only I can stop you," he then kisses me.

I kiss him back before we return to the Music Room.

We walk inside the Music Room and I notice everyone staring at me. I put a hand in my pocket as I nervously rub the back of my head, "Sorry, about that, my mother doesn't know when to leave me alone."

Kyoya looks at me, "That's not a problem, Aki. If any one of us where in your shoes we would feel the same way after a phone call that causes you to leave the room."

Everyone in Music Room Number Three nods in agreement; including Kaien, as he holds me close. Kaien and I then walk back over to the window seal and sit down the way we were before my phone call. The Host Club returns to business.

Two hours later all of the girls left to go home, leaving the Host Club, Kaien, and I as the only one left in the Music Room. Kaien and I stand up and move over to a couch. We sit down and wait for Hiro and Saya to get out of their club meetings. Just then the door opens and the Ishida twins are standing at the door.

Hiro looks at Kaien, "Come on, Kaien, Tetsuya is here."

Kaien stands up and grabs our bags, "Alright," he then looks at me, "Come on you're too upset to go home."

I stand up and look at him, "More like too mad to go home, beside Tetsuya said he would give me a ride home."

Kaien nods, "You can stay with us tonight."

"Okay," I then look at the Host Club, "I'll see you guys around."

Kaien looks at the Host Club, "See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Aki and Kaien, you're more than welcome to join us again tomorrow for lunch," Tamaki smiles.

Kaien smiles, "Alright, I will."

I start walking over to the door, "Kaien, come on."

"I'm coming, Aki," Kaien walks over to me.

Hiro looks at us, "It's about time."

Saya looks at her twin, "Hiro be nice to our guest."

Kaien sighs, "Enough you two let's just get home."

"Okay, Kaien," the Ishida twins complain.

I walk by them with Kaien holding my hand, "Don't complain and listen to your brother."

Hiro and Saya follow us out to the car, "Fine," they say in union.

Kaien looks over his shoulder at his siblings, "Be nice to Aki, you two."

Saya looks at the floor, "Sorry, Aki."

Hiro looks away, "Yeah, sorry."

"Don't worry about, I'm use to it."

Kaien looks at me, but doesn't say anything.

Finally we arrive at the limo and Tetsuya already has the door open for us. Saya gets in the limo first, then Hiro gets in, I am next to get in the limo, and finally Kaien gets in behind me. Tetsuya closes the door and walks up to the driver's seat. He then drives away and heads to The Ishida Mansion.

One hour later, we arrive at The Ishida Mansion; Tetsuya gets out of the front of the limo and walks to the back. He opens the door and lets us out; the twins get out of the limo. Tetsuya looks at Kaien, "Do you want me to run Aki home?"

Kaien gets out of the limo holding our bags, "No, an incident happened while we were at Ouran Academy."

Tetsuya looks at me, "What happened?"

I get out of the limo and began to walk to the mansion. I look over my shoulder at Tetsuya, "My mother and Ayumi pissed me off," I then continue to walk to the mansion.

Kaien rubs the back of his head nervously, "Sorry, Tetsuya, Kaya and Ayumi called Aki while we were at Ouran Academy. It kind of upset her."

Tetsuya bows, "I understand, sir."

I wait outside the door for Kaien. Looking at him I just lean against the wall while Kaien talks to Tetsuya.

Kaien then walks up to me and we walk inside the house as Tetsuya deals with the limo. Once we walk inside Kaien hands me my bag and my cell phone, "One of the maids will take you to a room, I'll go tell my parents what happened."

I look at Kaien, "I'll go with you when you tell them."

Kaien smiles as he nods, "Okay, we'll go tell my parents first."

I smile back, "Yeah, let's go."

We then walk to his living room hand in hand.


End file.
